


Surprise

by itsab



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: It's the reader's birthday!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The reader wasn't written with a gender in mind.

“Rosa?” Y/N called out for the scariest member of the precinct, even taking the effort to physically turn around and peer at said member’s desk, only to find Scully sitting there… wearing a wig. “Scully, several questions. Number one; where is Rosa? I need to finish a report for Captain Holt, and she needs to help me. Number two; why are you at her desk? And, uh, three; why are you wearing a wig?”

Scully opened his mouth, to explain, but was stopped by Gina intervening, “Um, excuse me,” She smiled widely, giggling loudly, “I think Rosa is with Jake, in the evidence lock-up.” The honey haired brunette giggled in her usual disconcerting way, before focusing her attention back onto her phone. That was Gina for you, an attention span of a goldfish.

Y/N sighed, before heading in the direction of the evidence lock-up. On her way, she passed Boyle, who wouldn’t look her in the eye as he practically ran past her, coming from the direction of said lock-up. Normally, Y/N would be worried about him, but was too focussed on finding Rosa right now, the two of them needing to finish their work. “Rosa?”

The evidence lock-up was dark, but you could vaguely see someone moving around in there, behind a stack of shelves. Y/N turned to your left, flipping the switch to the lights, only to be shocked by their friends and co-workers crying out, “Surprise!”

“Oh!” Y/N gasped, shocked (but happy) at the thoughtful actions. Rosa was standing in there (as Gina said she was), with Jake Peralta, Amy Santiago, Hitchcock, Terry, Captain Holt, and other co-workers too. “You guys!” It was Y/N’s birthday, and they had been upset that the day couldn’t be taken off to spend with family. The week had been spent sulking, but they didn’t think anyone would remember, or do anything so sweet. “Who did this?”

Rosa pushed Jake forward, Y/N’s long-time friend and recently, boyfriend. The two had been going ‘steady’, as Jake said, for several months now. “He made us, said it would be nice. I picked out the cake, because I will only eat red velvet, and no-one wants to eat Boyle’s pancreas flan.” She deadpanned, “Oh, and happy birthday.”

“Aw, you guys!” Y/N burst out, and rushed into the arms of Amy, who was waiting for the hug. After hugging Amy, Y/N then pounced on the others, forgetting the sense of decorum that should be shown in the workplace, especially due to Captain Holt being in the evidence lock-up as well, and being their superior officer. “Jake, this is the nicest thing ever!”

Jake’s arms wound around Y/N, pulling them into his side. “S’all good.” Jake said, slightly awkward, as usual. “We made Boyle go pick up some food that isn’t literal poison, and he’ll be back in a minute.”

Y/N beamed at Jake, who was an actual puppy, whom they were sure they didn’t truly deserve, “Thank you so much, Jake, really. I’m going to remember this forever! I especially will remember it later tonight, when we get off shift.”

Jake’s eyes were confused for a moment, before clearing in understanding. “Noice!”


End file.
